


I Don’t Give A Damn About My Bad Reputation (But My Agent Does)

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Actress!Kim, Actress!Trini, Celebrity AU, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: Based of this tumblr post that I saw (that I swear I reblogged, but I can't find it).After the paparazzi release photos and videos of the famous actress Kimberly Hart punching her fellow co-star Ty Fleming, her reputation starts to crumble and rumors start to fly. Kim's agent, Zordon is doing his best to try and fix this mess that Kim finds herself in. He seems to think that having her date her newest co-star, newcomer,Trini Gomez is the best bet. Celebrity AU.





	I Don’t Give A Damn About My Bad Reputation (But My Agent Does)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into writing, and I decide to take a swing at Trimberly. I SWEAR THAT I'LL FINISH MY OTHER FICS!!!!! So bear with me. Also no editing, we do this like college students writing a paper the night before it's due.

        Kimberly watch as the man continued to pace across the room, from behind his desk.  He pause for a second looking at her before dragging his hand across his face as he sighed in frustration. Kimberly couldn’t help but look at the picture that was on the man’s screen.  The more she stared at it the guiltier she felt for causing this man so much anguish. After a couple of minutes, she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. I mean there’s no such thing as bad publicity, am I right Zordon?” She chuckled nervously, as Zordon turned to stare at her incredulously. Judging from the scowl on his face, she took that as a no and immediately stopped laughing.

Zordon opened his mouth to chastise her. “Kimberly, do you even know how much of a scandal you managed to get yourself into? Not only did you lose your temper but you punched Ty Fleming, your boyfriend, in the face. Kim, you punched him so hard that you knocked out his tooth!”

“Ex-boyfriend. And they put it back in.” Kim interrupted weakly. But Zordon just ignored her comment.

 

“The paparazzi got actual footage of the whole thing. You’re lucky that all filming was done and that the movie was basically all wrapped up. What was going through your mind?”

 

“That Ty is a lying, cheating, asshole. And that he deserved it.” Kimberly huffed out.

 

Kimberly didn’t regret punching that asswipe. At first she thought that he was a great guy. When they had met and been introduced as co-stars they had immediately hit it off. They started dating about 6 months ago, and Kim thought that everything was fine. But then she found out that he had been cheating on her with Amanda Hobbs, the actress that was playing her character’s best friend. And the worst part of it was that she found out about them by accident. She decide to stop by Ty’s trailer to see if they could spend some time together, and she walked into them in the middle of a make out session.

 

Zordon sighed again, “Listen Kim, I know that what Ty did was horrible and I know that it hurt you, but this was not the way to handle the situation. Unfortunately, the footage has already been released. And as it would seem, the video shows you randomly punching him and that’s how the media is portraying it.”

 

“WHAT???!!!” Kim shouted. “Can’t we do some interview or something explaining what happened?” Kimberly pleaded.

 

“We could but then we would have a he said/she said situation. And to be honest, I’m not sure people would believe you.” 

 

“What do you mean people won’t believe me?” She exclaimed. She doubted that people won’t take her side if she told them the truth. Suddenly, Zordon couldn’t meet her gaze. He looked away and cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

 

            “The public’s opinion about you isn’t that great right now. You’ve been the center of a lot of drama with some of your co-stars the past few months, you’ve been involved in a lot of twitter feuds with other celebrities and you’ve become a bit of a reckless party girl. ” He said. Zordon seemed to grow even more nervous and uncomfortable the more he talked. “They also think you’re not being completely honest about your personal life. And that you’re using certain um, how do I say this, hm… labels, yeah that’s it. Labels to gather more attention and fame.”

 

Kimberly looked a Zordon with confusion written across her face. What could the public think she lied about? Her heritage? She had no reason to lie about that, she was proud of her Indian roots. Other than that, she couldn’t come up with anyth- OH.

 

“Wait, do they think that I lied about being _BI_???” She exclaimed as it suddenly dawned on her.

Zordon nodded to confirm her theory.

 

“They think that you just said that to get people’s attention, and to win over LGBT and LGBT supporters. Plus this would allow you to publically date guys without backlash or hiding it. I mean as far as the public knows, your dating record only has been guys, since you never mentioned any ex-girlfriends before.”

 

WHAT THE FUCK???!!!

 

Kim was stunned. What was up with all this biphobic shit?  Kim had been open about her sexuality from the start. So what if she had only dated two guys, she doesn’t need to date a girl to prove to people that she was bi! She is dating the people she wants to date, as it just so happens that those people have been guys. She was so pissed that people couldn’t wrap their heads around the fact that bisexual people dated people of the other sex and that the only bisexual that they’d accept was one in a same sex relationship. Zordon spoke out and quickly

 

“Kim, I didn’t called this meeting to yell at you. We need to do some serious work on improving your reputation and the public’s opinion of you. I wanted to discuss an idea I had that may improve your reputation, as well as promote your new movie. But you might not like it.” The man seemed to be confident in his plan, Kim observed, by the way he sat up straight and the gleam in his green eyes.

 

Kim watched the man with suspicion, as he picked up his phone as dialed for his assistant. “Hello Al, could you please let our guest know that I’m ready to see them?” He smirked at Kim as he listen to his assistant’s response. “Alright, thank you.” And then he hung up and looked up at Kim.

 

“Kim, I want you to listen to what I’m about to say with an open mind and please don’t be rude.”

 

“Now where would you get the idea that I would be rude?” Kim looked at Zordon with false innocence. Zordon glared back at Kimberly, who was smirking back at Zordon, before he snapped his attention to someone knocking on the door.

 

Zordon smiled a huge grin and stood up to open the door, and ushered in the person at the door.

 

“Ah, welcome. Come right on in and have a seat.” As the person entered, Kim lost her breath.

 

The girl was gorgeous, with tan skin and lovely dark curly hair with blonde ombre tips. She had piercing eyes, that Kim couldn’t tell what color they were, and the most perfect pair of pouty lips. She wore a leather jacket over a loose gray shirt and ripped up black jeans. The neutral expression on her face, plus her nostril piercing, gave her an edgy “you don’t want to mess with me” kind of look. She was also really, _really_ , short which Kim found really cute.

 

Behind the girl was a taller and older woman, with dark hair and sharp features, she stepped up to Zordon and raised her hand to shake hands with Zordon. “Hello, you must be Mr. Zordon, we talked on the phone. I’m Rita Repulsa, and this is my client, Trini Gomez. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I believe you and I have some business to discuss with Miss Gomez and Miss Hart.” She offered him a polite but somewhat cold smile before sitting down in the empty seat next to Trini, who was Kim’s newest co-star. They were scheduled to meet next week, since that when the whole cast was able to come together and get to know the roles they were playing.

 

“You would be correct. Now girls, Rita and I have been in contact and it seems we both have a problem that we can easily solve with the others help.” Zordon explained, vaguely. Kim wanted to groan, she wished Zordon would just get to the point already. But he seemed to want to drag this out as far as he could.

 

Suddenly as if the other girl had read her mind, Trini spoke up, “This is great and all, but can you get to the point instead of this whole vague bullshit you have going on?” She spat out, while rolling her eyes at Zordon.

 

“Miss Gomez!” Rita scolded, as she narrowed her eyes at Trini, who just shrugged nonchalantly. While Zordon stared at Trini with shock, before getting to his point. “Hm, yes, well… Rita and I think that is would be mutually beneficial is you two where to form a partnership, if you will.”

 

So they wanted them to what … be friends? Kim doubts that they would have anything in common. Kim and Trini silently looked at one another, giving each other a quick appraisal, before looking back at Zordon.

 

“So, you what us to do what exactly?” Trini asked suspiciously as her eyes narrowed. Her stare seemed to unnerve Zordon, as he tried to keep himself from squirming from under her sharp gaze.  He opened his mouth to speak before Rita cut him off.

 

“Date. We want you two to date. That way we can improve both of your images, as well as promote the new movie as time and your relationship progresses.” Rita said with a huff, before Trini shot up in outrage.

 

“What??!! I don’t need to improve my image!!!” Trini snarled before Rita shot back, “Yes, you do. Or do you not recall the bar fight _you_ started with a bunch of guys a few weeks ago. Or the time you almost got arrested for trespassing on a restricted area? Not to mention the fact that you have been caught underage drinking and in possession of pot.” Trini seemed to pause at Rita’s words before she let out a huff, crossed her arms, and sat back down.

 

“Trini, we don’t want to push you too far out of your comfort zone, but we do need to show people your softer side. You’re too closed off and given your tendency to fix you problems with your fists, we need to show people that you’re not an angry and violent person. And you don’t really socialize with people, including your co-stars. You’re lucky that you’re relatively new and that your talent and skills are being recognized by the business, but we also need to get you out there, we think that by dating Kimberly you’ll attract more attention.” Rita stated. And Kim watched as Trini calmed down and listen.

 

“And Kim, by dating Trini, not only would you be promoting your new movie, but you will also will be putting down those people who doubt your sexuality, by dating another openly gay actress. Which is rather unfortunate that you were put in this position, in having to prove your sexuality. Plus, and I hate that I’m saying this, but this could be the perfect way to get back at Ty.” Kimberly’s eye lit up at Zordon’s suggestion.

 

The girls took a while to process everything that they had just been told. Before Trini turned to face Kimberly with a smirk.

 

“Well, what do you think princess? You up for it?” Kim answer with a smirk of her own.

 

“Sure thing, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not so sure about making Kim's sexuality a big part of the reason they're pretend dating. I might take that out later, but what do you guys think?
> 
> Also you guys might want to follow me on tumblr, I'll probably do little updates on how my fics are going, that way there's not so much radio silence on that department.
> 
> Url is: ivegottwicetheheart


End file.
